List of Inspectors
Due to the brilliant introduction of metamorphosis, the Inspector has been played by different actors over the years. The Inspector travels with a variety of people, dubbed associates, who keep the show quite fresh and are listed here as well. 'The First Inspector (1962 -1967)' The first Inspector was played by Leslie French. French was a popular stage actor at the time. The gravitas and humor he brought to the role of a heartless, old alien looking to fill the emptiness inside him inspired many of the subsequent actors to hold the role. The First Inspector traveled with teachers Irma and Bart and FE-Line. 'The Second Inspector (1964-1965, 1967-1970)' The Second Inspector was played by Christopher Lee. Lee filmed two movies while the First Inspector's televised run was still being taped and aired. These movies, which posited a half-human Inspector, are now considered alt-canon. Though Lee only reprised his role, briefly, in the 20th Anniversary Special, his radio dramas are considered quite good and, more important, canonical. This incarnation of The Inspector enjoyed playing the ocarina and frequently commented that he "would like to have some shoes like that". The Second Inspector traveled with FE-Line and the old Gaelic Aiden (with an E). In the photo Christopher Lee is showing his well known "Serious Face" in his iconic finale "The Crime Sports." 'The Third Inspector (1970-1975)' The Third Inspector was played by Bernard Fox. In the photo Bernard Fox is shown taking a tea break, something his incarnation was well known for. This is taken from Season 10 Episode 1's "The Three Inspectors". The Third Inspector traveled with Mary Sue Brown and Yosif. 'The Fourth Inspector (1975-1978)' The Fourth Inspector was played by Marius Goring. Goring was a surprising choice for Inspector given the over-full nature of his filming schedule at the time. The Fourth Inspector is known for his crazily colored iconic ascotand knee socks, affinity for small candies - particularly wine jellies and sherbet lemons (some suggest that Albus Dumbledore's affection for treats and sherbet lemons was an homage to the Fourth Inspector). He is also known for his extraordinarily high body count. The Fourth Inspector traveled with Mary Sue, FE-Line, Gene-eva, Layla, Lunda, and Veneziana. 'The Fifth Inspector (1978-1983)' The Fifth Inspector was played by Lynda Bellingham. Bellingham is the first, and so far only, actress to take on the role of the Inspector. She later went on to be cast in That Ripoff as an Inquisitor; this would not be the first nor last time That Ripoff stole an actor from IS or gave a cameo role, such as in the case of Landlord's recent appearance as George the Security Guard in "Closing Time", to an Inspector. The horrible hat Bellingham wore as an Inquisitor was considered by many a wink to her wardrobe as Inspector. The Fifth Inspector had the absolute worst wardrobe of all the Inspectors, including a terrible hat that must be seen to be believed. She also liked ampersands and took to wearing them in the most unlikely of places. Also, it should be noted that the metamorphosis from 4th to 5th was very difficult for the Inspector to achieve. The Fifth Inspector traveled with Pippi, Gene-Eva , Veneziana and Thorough Visor. 'The Sixth Inspector (1983-1986)' The Sixth Inspector was played by Graham Chapman. The Inspector was one of Chapman's final roles. Defying expectation, Chapman's Inspector was one of the most somber and monochrome. The extreme colors of the Doctor in That Ripoff at the time was seen as a move by the Ripoff's producers to distinguish themselves from IS. This was also the season in which some of the episodes just got weird (much to the delight of some fans). The most widely known example is the puppet in the eighth episode of this Inspector's fourth and final year. The Sixth Inspector traveled with his associates, Pippi and Jeffrey. 'The Seventh Inspector (1986-1987)' The Seventh Inspector was played by Stephen Fry Fry had one of the shortest tenures as Inspector and is best known for all of the 'what could have beens' and his associates. The scripts during this time were truly terrible and his last season ended prematurely. The Seventh Inspector is very popular in fanfiction; many like to imagine how the series would have ended if it had had better writing. The Seventh Inspector traveled with Pippi , Benjamin, Eduardo and Theodora "Dynamo" McRae. 'The Eighth Inspector (2001)' The Eighth Inspector was played by Steve Carrell. Carrell's turn as Inspector was an early attempt to revive the series after the disappointment of Fry's run. Carrell starred in a made-for-tv movie alongside Anne Hathaway who played his Associate, Charity Galloway. Widely derided as "The Film That Never Was," many (though not all) fans prefer to pretend this movie never existed and sometimes choose to disregard the movie as canon. The Eighth Inspector Escapades series of books, which were more tightly written and not subject to horrible theatrics, are notably better. The Inspector's primary Associate in the later books was Fitzwilliam Fort, an amateur detective. Thanks to the books, Eight has been the Inspector for a whole generation of fans who grew up when the TV show was off the air. 'The Ninth Inspector (2004-2006)' The Ninth Inspector was played by Mark Williams. Mark Williams revived the Inspector with sad humor and a genuine presence. Unfortunately, his obligations to the Harry Potter franchise cut his tenure to only two seasons. Williams also played the Inspector in a charity event with Daniel Radcliffe as his associate. Many fans were upset to learn that the combination was for the charity special only, however most forgave the writers when the second season brought in new associate, Lily Taylor. The Ninth Inspector had a curious aversion to leather. The Ninth Inspector traveled with Rory Williams (Arthur Darvill) in his first season. Rory's role ended when he learned how to cheat death and had to lose all of his memories as a consequence. Darvill would go on to play the exact same character on That Ripoff, with memory loss and cheating death skills full in tact. Some fan's believe the 2012 introduction of Rory William's dad on the Ripoff (played by Ninth Inspector Mark Williams) is part of a larger Meta fiction. Referencing the 2010 IS episode "The Mirror Cracked " where we learn previous incarnations of the Inspector are shunted into alternate realities. And that they have new histories and no memories of their previous adventures. Some fans belive the Ninth Inspector was sent to the Ripoff's universe, where he led a quiet life, but most importantly fathered Rory. Others say it was a sad and desperate attempt by the producers of the Ripoff to steal some of the Inspectors thunder. While still others contend it merely shows what great love the producers of the Ripoff have for the Inspector. In his second season, the Ninth Inspector traveled with Lily Taylor, Captain James Haggard, Gwaednerth Smith, and Minnie Smythe. 'The Tenth Inspector (2006-2010, 2013)' The Tenth Inspector was played by Daniel Landlord (also credited as Christopher Obi). Landlord played the first Black Inspector in the series. Landlord was a virtual unknown when cast and some fans unfairly blame him for the series' current obscurity. The Tenth Inspector is known for his coke-bottle glasses and strong character growth. The Tenth Inspector is also bookended by two of the favored Associates-- Lily and the Constable. The Tenth Inspector traveled with Yorke, Lily Taylor, Minnie Smythe, FE-Line, Mona Virtue, Joanna Martin, Fiona Finch (after being revived from her stint as one of the Snarling Lions), and Constable Reggie Wigglesworth. It has been confirmed that the Tenth Inspector will return in the 51st Anniversary Special in November 2013, alongside companion Lily Taylor. 'The Eleventh Inspector (2010-2013)' The Eleventh Inspector is played by Travis Richey. Richey is currently most known for being the Inspector chosen to feature in the short clip in the tv show, Community. The clip, from early in his run while he still traveled with the Constable, is credited with truly reviving the fandom. The Eleventh Inspector is known for his bowler hats and his catchphrase: "Bowlers are neat." The Eleventh Inspector traveled with the Constable, the enthusiastic Piper Tate, and is currently traveling with young couple, Angie Lake and Aidan Davies. Brooke Rhapsody, a puzzle shrouded with mystery, is also part of his life. This incarnation of the Inspector has developed a few quirks: he loves coffee and custard creams and he hates ''people messing with his bowler hat. The Eleventh Inspector's run began with Series 5 Episode 1 "The Clock Strikes Eleven". It has been confirmed that Richey will hang up his bowler hat and end his run as the Inspector in the 51st Anniversary Special in November 2013. It is unknown who will succeed him. 'The American Inspector (2013)''' Concurrent with the 11th Inspector's continuing adventures, the American television network NBC debuted an adaptation of "Inspector SpaceTime" which incoporated several elements of the British series. The Inspector was played by Luke Perry, and his associate, the Ensign (a blonde with long legs and a tennis racket) was played by Jenny Garth. The Inspector's costume resembled a ship captain's. NBC scheduled the series as a mid-season replacement, airing on Thursdays at 10pm starting on January 31st 2013. The network hoped to capitalize on the success of their many popular comedies that air earlier in the evening. The audience did not materialize. The premiere episode "The Epics of Eternity" suffered the lowest-rated in-season scripted premiere ever on the five major broadcast networks. It was cancelled after 2 episodes, with no plans to broadcast the additional 10 in the U.S. Plans have been announced to air the complete series on Greek, Turkish and Romanian television in the summer of 2013. The American Inspector should not be considered Canon. Category:Inspectors Category:First inspector Category:Second inspector Category:Third inspector Category:Fourth inspector Category:Fifthinspector Category:Sixthinspector Category:Seventhinspector Category:Eighthinspector Category:Ninth inspector Category:Tenth inspector Category:Eleventh inspector Category:Metamorphosis Category:American inspector